Lured into Darkness
by MKirby712
Summary: Kairi believes Sora is dead, the truth is Riku tried to kill his best friend sending him to the door of darkness. Now Sora is a heartless, but Kairi doesn't know and she still loves him. PLEASE R&R no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Lured into Darkness:**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Disclamier: I do not own the Kingdom heart series or the Disney variety.**_

Authour's note: I switch back and forth through Riku, Kairi, and Sora's stories so in the beginning of every

part, there is the name of the character whose thoughts are being expressed.

Kinda confusing I know but you'll get it!

please Review:D (first KH fan fic!)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: The Unforgettable Boy**

**Riku:**

"Come on Riku!" cried the cheerful scarlet haired girl running towards the sea.

Her bare feet scrambled though the balmy sand as she headed towards the clear, ocean.

A boy with colorless, white hair came out from a small shack walking in the sand.

"Riku, come on!" she shouted again.

Riku stood beside the shack hesitating to go with her, he finally gave up and scurried towards her.

The young teenagers splashed around the ocean having a pleasurable day after returning back to the islands, but one boy was missing.

Kairi stopped playing in the ocean and her eyes dazed off to the sun thinking about him. She felt a horrible, depressing sensation inside of her.

"Do you ever think of Sora..?" Kairi's voice trailed off.

"Do….you miss him?." Riku sat at the edge of the ocean looking at the sunset.

" Yes, I do." she whispered making her smile fade away.

"Riku, you never really explained anything to me, you... just told me,... he died." her voice sounded upsetting.

"No." Riku repeated giving her a cold stare.

Kairi cast her gaze to the ground and watchedthe wash of the tide. She ran a hand through her crimson hair and sighed deeply.

"I wonder- what really happened," she began to sob between words.

_Kairi what I've done is unforgivable isn't it? _Riku thought looking back at the shack his hands trembling.

Kairi felt a tickling on her face and when she reached up she found tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Its been almost two years and you won't tell me anything," she sniffed, as her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry Kai-" Riku muttered as she scurried off to the shack.

_Sora, I'm sorry _

Riku glanced once more at the ocean before heading back to the shack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora:**

"What am I supposed to do!" Sora cried looking towards every direction.

He was sealed in a room of darkness, filled with yellow eyes popping up from every direction. The creatures leaped forward. They were everywhere, circling Sora from all sides. Their voices clamored in his head, excited whispers and giddy hissing. They were cheery, they were going to kill him.

They were eyes of heartless looking and hissing at him.

_Riku? What happened?_

Sora felt them swallowing him whole, all he could see was a distant fog. For an instant, he could not breathe as he felt someone grip his arm tightly.

In his panic, he spat the first words he could find, "Roxas?"

A boy with spiky blonde hair and an organization outfit dragged him out of the fog.

"Roxas!" he repeated again, his head spinning with thoughts.

The boy finally stopped at one area , "Sora, leave! You're in danger the heartless, they-" his voice was cut off by the heartless grasping on to the boy. Squeals of pain and fear rang out as the creatures were thrown out by Roxas as he held up a key blade and handed it to Sora.

The whole area was shadowy, and dim, with the light of only yellow eyes.

"Where am I?" Sora asked in a low tone looking around the pure pitch black area.

"The door of darkness." one of the heartless replied looking darkly at Sora. Sora looked in surprise that the heartless actually responded to him. He glanced over at one of the large eyes looking straight at him.

He could barely see his key blade through the dark, he stared at it.

"Riku, he did this to me?" he asked looking around the wide, yellow eyes.

"You've been sleeping for 2 years here," one of the heartless whispered

Sora went to his knees looking confused, something hurt inside of him, painfully.

_I have to get out..._

"I have the key to every door, a key to the door of light and dark." Sora whispered, examining his key blade.

_I can get out! _

Sora raised his key blade high above his face as a key hole appeared in the dark.

"Sora don't!" the voice of Roxas was heard across the darkness.

"Don't do it!" Roxas cried.

It all seemed like a nightmare to Sora, he didn't know what was happening.

He hesitated, but clutched his hands together and opened the door, that led him…where? He didn't know or understand where.He opened the door getting free from the heartless. Only to hear squeals from the heartless behind him. Without looking behind him, he ran.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Riku: **

Kairi walked down the path of the ocean, her feet absently kicking at

a loose stone. She looked back at the high tide and kept thinking about him.

"Sora.." she whispered out loud. She shuddered against the cool breeze that swept itself across the beach. It was a wonderful night, but thinking about Sora made it gloomy and upsetting. Kairi felt something in in her throat clench tightly with worry, almost painfully. She felt tears run down her cheeks.

It had been 2 years and still she cried for him almost every night, waiting for him to come back. She didn't believe he was dead. She couldn't believe he was dead.

"Kairi? Can I talk to you?" Riku grasped her shoulder tightly, his hand shaking a bit.

Kairi sniffed a bit and then smiled at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I just can't believe you. I don't want to believe he is dead." Kairi said, her eyes swelled up in pain.

Kairi sighed looking at Riku's eyes.

"Kairi, I don't enjoy talking about Sora," Riku said coldly.

"I wait for him every night to come home. I would die for him to come home. Even as I sit here, I'm waiting, I know its silly, but I believe that he'll come back one day."

She whispered her eyes swelling up in tears Kairi looked, expressionless, trying to believe, trying to convince herself that Sora was dead.

"Kairi he's dead, you can't do anything about it." Riku grunted harshly.

Kairi whimpered putting her head beside Riku's shoulder.

"Its getting late Kairi, time to go to bed." Riku quickly changed the subject, pulling her up from the sand.

Kairi whipped her eyes with her sleeve and smiled back at Riku.

"I'm sorry." she added.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora: **

_I wonder what, what's happening? _

Sora ran out of a dark violet colored hole, bringing him to a grassy meadow.

The bright sun blinded him, after being in the darkness for a long time, he forgot how intensely bright the sun was. He stared at the grassy meadow he was standing on. Sora scurried across it looking for anyone around the area. Their was a bridge ahead of him made of wood and logs crossing a very small, thin river.

_This place looks familiar…._

He swiftly looked back at the purple flair of darkness.

_Was that really? The door of darkness? Did Riku do this to me?_

He looked back he shivered, suddenly noticing how terrified he was.

_Where is Riku? Kairi?_

Suddenly he heard heavy doors swing open on the other side of the bridge.

He practically jumped up from the loud noise, he turned back around, and he couldn't see the purple shadow that lead him to the door of darkness, it was gone. Sora went across a small bridge heading towards a castle he recognized as the Disney Castle. _I wonder how long I've been gone. I wonder why this is all so confusing. I wonder if Riku and Kairi are okay..._ Sora glanced at the Disney castle.

_How did I get here?_

He walked slowly across the bridge holding his key blade tightly, as he saw a small figure with big ears appear across the bridge.

"Sora!" it yelped out in surprise, hopping up and down.

Sora narrowed his eyes at the figure trying to see who it was.

"k-king Mickey?" his voice quavered a bit.

The figure got closer to Sora beaming with delight to see him. At first the small mouse gave Sora a hug with delight , then jerked back violently, making even Sora feel scared.

"You're different, Sora. I sense some darkness inside you" the mouse questioned in a frightful tone.

"W-What?" Sora asked scratching his untidy, brown hair.

"Sora, where have you been these past years? Why haven't you come to see us?" the king asked looking at him straight in the eye.

"I don't know. I was asleep in a dark place. All I could remember was Riku and I fighting and suddenly he attacked me. Then I woke up in the door of darkness." Sora said in a fast, feverish voice.

"Sora, I have to tell you something, Sora." King Mickey quickly grasped his hand taking him into the large castle without even explaning. Sora walked leisurely down the dirt road, his hands behind his head thinking.

_Well this isa nice..."Welcome back!" from the King. I wonder what he wants to talk about..._

They entered the beautiful, Disney Castle and into a small room where Mickey's throne was. Sora walked across the large isle he whirled around and sat on a tiny chair, by Mickey's throne. Mickey's eyes wandered off not looking directly at Sora.

"Mickey, do you know what happened?" Sora asked gripping the edge of the chair tightly.

"Sora, darkness is back." he said quietly, "and its lurking inside you,"

The king added. Sora stayed silent and just looked at Mickey without saying anything.

"What do you mean, "they're back", Sora asked anixously.

"The heartless, they are back! Darkness in the worlds once again." Mickey repeated.

"The heartless _aren't _back! I destroyed every last one of them, eternally sealed every world, sealing Kingdom Hearts, and then you say they are back? Sora said putting his hand into a fist. Sora had a horrible sensation inside of him, like this was all a nightmare.

"You are darkness Sora, I could feel it, your light is now turning into a darkness." Mickey said in a serious tone.

"Mickey, I was just sealed inside the door of darkness, it doesn't mean I am a heartless." Sora angrily replied.

"Sora, do you know what your light is?" Mickey commented.

" I guess…its my friends, Goofy, Donald, Kairi, Riku, and you." Sora said calming down a bit.

"Sora, how long has it been that you haven't seen Kairi, or Goofy, Donald, and Riku?" Mickey asked.

"I'd don't know I'm really confused at what happened.." Sora's voice trailed off.

Sora rose up to his feet and looked over his shoulder.

"This is crazy! There is no darkness in me!" Sora said with a flaming look in his eyes.

"Please. Leave." Mickey cried lowereing his face down to both fright, and sadness.

" No..I'm not turning to the side of the darkness, I have a heart!" Sora said slightly shaking and tears welling up from confusion.

"I'm sorry Sora." Mickey replied.

--------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it PLEASE PLEASE! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Lured in Darkness _

Chapter 2:

**Riku and Kairi**

It was a restless night for Kairi, thinking about Sora all the time. She went outside very early in the morning to get fresh air. She scooted closer to the edge of the dock and looked down. A little glass bottle similar to the one she had sent herself had washed up on beach and the waves were sending it to shore. Kairi quickly ran off and scooped it up from the sand. She struggled to open the bottle up. It looked ancient, and old, it was covered with muggy seaweed and sand. "Come on!" she struggled finally opening the bottle. She quickly grabbed the piece of paper.

_Our hearts are eternally connected,_

_A world filled with our dreams, _

Kairi grunted in frustration trying to read the note, but she couldn't it was to damp, and the ink was dripping away.

"Kairi!" a voice was heard from outside the shack.

Riku stood outside signaling Kairi to come inside.

She leaped in surprise and swiftly stuffed the note in her pocket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora**

Sora looked back at Mickey in surprise as he told him to leave the castle.

"What happened? Nothing is like before, it seems like.." he was cut off by a scream heard outside the door.

"Help!" cried the voice outside.

Sora scurried to the large doors, slamming them open. He gasped as he saw Minne Mouse struggling to be freed from a herd of heartless flooding the caste doors.

The shadows rose from nowhere and covered Sora, blinding and suffocating him. Sora collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath. As more of them headed towards him, he clutched on to his key blade trying to swing it, but the heartless were around him making it to hard to do anything about it. In an instant, they disappeared, Sora quickly whirled around looking at King Mickey make the heartless vanish in a matter of seconds.

Sora started gasping for breath in the ground, his eyes darted everywhere and he looked petrified, horrified. Mickey grabbed Sora's hand and helped him up.

"They're back Sora." Mickey whispered.

"What am I supposed to do then? If I have to destroy them again, how do I know they won't come back?" Sora cried in frustration as he leaned against the wall, slipping down to the floor.

"Why don't you do it, King? I mean you vanished those heartless in seconds!" Sora cried.

"Sora, do what you believe." Mickey said leaving the room.

Sora slipped against the wall throwing his key blade across the room, only for it to reappear back to his hand.

_Why am I the one who has to stop the heartless..?_

Sora left the King's room and walked furiously through the halls of the castle making his way out.

"Sora?" a bizarre voice was heard inside a room.

**Riku and Kairi**

"What are you doing outside so early?" Riku asked looking at Kairi's sapphire eyes.

She politely took a seat and her eyes tried to look away from Riku's.

"So, what were you doing?" he asked again.

"Nothing, just watching the beach …thinking." Kairi lied.

"About Sora right?" Riku asked

"Yeah…" her voice trailed off as she stuffed the note deeper into her pocket.

"Kairi, what did you put in your pocket then?" he asked looking at her bright cherry, pink dress pockets.

Kairi slid down her chair, like a little girl caught in a fib.

"A note." she whispered back, twirling her crimson hair with her fingers.

"Nothing important." she added.

Riku sat beside Kairi, "Please, can I see it?" Riku insisted.

She hesitated, but reached into her pocket, pulling out a perfectly folded, but wrinkled old note.

What is the purpose of this note?" Kairi asked ,"I know you that you and Sora might have something to do with this." she added bringing her hands to her face.

Riku quickly read the note his eyes widen.

"Riku?" Kari asked looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Its from Sora." he replied shaikly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, it'll get better soon! I think its pretty good for my first KH fanfic:) hope you liked it pleaze review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lured into Darkness**_

**Chapter 3: Taken away**

**Sora**

There was a strange sound from a small room coming from behind him.

Sora spun around and spotted a small shadowy, tiny figure.

It merely stared, with large, yellow eyes aglow, upward, straight at Sora.

He grabbed his keyblade, he was about to strike but he stopped looking at his yellow eyes, of fear.

_What? Why isn't attacking me?_

"sora." it whispered.

Sora clutched his keyblade tighter, he was terrified at the heartless, after what Mickey had told him.

It shivered, practically vibrating, when Sora was about to attack.

The heartless repeated his name again, "Sora!" it cried shivering some more.

Occasionally a bigger dark creature would pop up and attack Sora, but this time it was more gentle and gave

Sora a strange feeling inside.

"Sora, come with me." cried the heartless looking at Sora and occasionally checking if anyone else was coming.

Without thinking, Sora went into a large corridor with the heartless.

"Gwarsh! Watch out Donald!" a voice echoed through the corridor.

_GOOFY?_

Sora hesitated and listened to the sounds coming from the large corridor. The heartless kept tugging Sora to come with him.

"Their everywhere!" a voice quacked.

_That's Donald!_

"Lets go!" hissed the heartless tugging even harder on Sora's sleeve.

"There my friends!" he shouted to the heartless, as he took out his keyblade.

"Not anymore you are darkness now, you are one of us, they don't care about you anymore." the heartless hissed.

"That's not true!" Sora cried trying to go back to the corridor.

The heartless dragged Sora into a purple hole.

"Stop, No!" cried Sora hesitating to go in. He watched as Goofy was attacked by the shadowy big eyed creatures.

The heartless hissed angrily as he pulled him inside.

Sora was in darkness again, in a matter of seconds yellow eyes crawled from every direction.

"I'm not a heartless!" cried Sora even louder, escaping the heard of heartless surrounding him.

"Oh, you are…one of us now Sora…For there is darkness within every heart.

No matter how strong or courageous you are." the heartless hissed.

"No, there isn't darkness in my heart.!" Sora cried angrily

_What's happening?_

Solid colors dissolved into shifting shadows again. Everything was darkness. Sora felt painful stabs in every part of him.

"There is darkness in Every heart." The heartless repeated.

_There is darkness in every heart?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Riku and Kairi**

"So, that note is from Sora!" Kairi shouted glancing over at the note in Riku's hands.

"Yeah, he wrote it a long time ago, before he died." Riku said putting the note down on the table.

"Riku…what did it mean?" Kairi asked quickly.

"I'm not sure..." whispered Riku holding on to Kairi shoulder.

Kairi put a smile on her face and took the note gently folded it again.

"Whatever it means, I know..I'll be waiting for him, he has to give me my lucky charm back!" Kairi smiled.

"I believe he's still alive." she whispered happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter was short but, it'll get better on the next one I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lured into Darkness**_

**Chapter 4: A heartless?**

**Sora**

Sora fell to his knees in pain.

"You are a heartless now!" the heartless hissed, surrounding him.

The hisses of the heartless where frightening as Sora's colorful world vanished into a shadow.

_What's going on?_

Sora screamed in pain. He blacked out, and collapsed to the ground.

In a matter of seconds, he woke up in the Disney castle once again, near the river.

The same heartless behind him were smiling. They quickly slammed Sora against the river.

_Hey! What are they doing.!_

_  
_Sora felt the heartless clutch his neck slamming him once again in the river.

"Look who you are!" they hissed excitedly

His reflection, it was a shock to see, words couldn't describe how horrified Sora was.

Two huge yellow eyes and an antennae on his head.

_This has to be a nightmare..._

Sora laughed nervously, feeling his head if the vision was a illusion or if it was real.

The creatures giggled and surrounded Sora, laughing and quickly folded away.

Sora put his hands on his face and felt the soft, sticky touch of the heartless creatures on him. His eyes darted through every direction, panicking at what he felt.

_No, why? Why did this happen?_

_  
_He had a remarkably powerful heart. That was why he had the Keyblade.

_But, this can't happen……………….._

The heartless grasped him in all sides laughing again.

"Let go of me!" Sora hissed pulling the creatures off. The squeals were heard as some of the heartless fell to the river.

"We are your new friends now!" the heartless hissed.

"No, you aren't, my true friends are-" Sora was quickly cut off by a heartless who spoke harsh words.

"If they were your friends, why did Riku try to kill you, why did he try to seal you to the darkness?" they added.

Sora looked to the ground, shaking violently pulling his hands towards his face.

_Riku, tried to kill me?_

"He is the one who sealed you with us. He thought he had killed you...but luckly we saved you, he thinks you are dead," they laughed.

_My friends need help. But you, you guys just steal hearts…I' m not one of you…! Riku didn't kill me! Its all a lie!_

A flash of light blinded Sora and he screamed loudly.

"No!" cried one of the heartless grabbing his hand tightly.

"There is no light in your friends, Sora, they tried to kill you! We are your true friends." the heartless hissed.

Sora felt tears roll down his cheeks, from frustration. He felt like he still had a heart, but slowly was becoming one of_ them_.

He glared at his glowing yellow eyes, and his small ebony colored body, with a two small antennas on top.

_What's happening to me, this isn't what I want, I'm the keyblade wielder, not this!_

The heartless cautiously took steps back slowly looking at Sora's flaming eyes.

He grabbed his keyblade and rose to his feet.

_What am I going to do now?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kairi**

Kairi yawned loudly and got out of bed early walking outside the shack.

She made her way slowly down the stairs stretching her arms out.

She rushed bare footed to the beach and sat down the warm sand.

The sun was releasing light onto the beach's sand as the water was a beautiful sight to see.

_No matter what happens, No matter where you go, I'll always be with you Sora._

Her head was spinning with thoughts of Sora again.

Kairi couldn't help but smile at the thought of Sora coming back one day.

_I'm standing here alone. My heart awakens at the thought of you.  
Your coming home one day, I know it!_

Kairi sat on the stump of the paopu tree over looking the sea, her eyes looking beyond the horizon at the rising sun. She laughed as she saw the fruit on the tree thinking about Sora.

_Sora, remember when we shared that paopu fruit?_

She giggled again picking up the fruit from the ground.

She decided to go for a walk along the beach. Then her eyes spotted something unbelieveable near the island.

_Could that be?_

She raced across the ocean splashing water everywhere she raced towards a large flying ship, she recognized as the gummi ship.

_Sora? Please let it be Sora!_

_  
_Her eyes darted everywhere as the gummi ship gently landed on the sand.

She raced even closer to the ship waiting for someone to come out. Her heart felt like it stopped as the gummi ship door was about to open.

"Sora…" she whispered closer to the ship.

_Come on…come out! _

_I__t can't be…….he's dead….I have to…remember that. Sora is dead..he isn't in there! Sora is dead..._

Her eyes welled up in tears, and confusion as the door of the gummi ship slammed open. She anxiously looked up at the figure on the ship._  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I got the 4th chapter finished! I hope you guys liked it please review!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lured into Darkness_**

**Chapter 5: Hard to letYou Go**

**Kairi and Riku**

Kairi's eyes welled up into tears after she saw the gummi ship.

_Is it? Sora?_

The door opened and a small figure came out, a really tiny figure.

Kairi went back cautiously looking at the shadowy figure coming out.

"Kairi!" the figure screamed out walking out of the ship.

"King Mickey?" she asked in a puzzled voice.

King Mickey hopped out of the ship shaking Kairi's hand.

"I need to speak with Riku." he added quickly.

"King Mickey? ….um……."

Kairi had so many questions to ask him about Sora she didn't know where to start.

The king hurried off towards the shack, not listening to her. Kairi stood still by the sand.

_What happened? Why is he here? Maybe its about Sora!_

Kairi scampered behind Mickey to find out what was happening.

"Riku!" he hollered from outside.

Mickey peaked his head inside the shack to find Riku.

"Riku?" he asked again.

"Mickey!" Riku raced towards the door hugging the surprised mouse.

"King Mickey, I can't believe its you! Why are you here!" Riku coughed out.

The small mouse's smile vanished into a frown.

"I'm here to tell you about something important…" Mickey whispered.

"What?" Riku whispered impatiently.

"The heart-the heartless they are back," Mickey admitted putting his hands to his face

"What? That's impossible!" Riku spat out.

" I know it may sound impossible, but it is likely, for one reason.." the king said darkly.

"What, what happened?" Kairi asked coming out closer to Riku.

"Kairi its best you go outside , not listen to this." Mickey admitted.

"No, please! I want to know!. Please.." bellowed Kairi getting irritated.

"Kairi, please.." Riku asked politely.

"Is it about Sora?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"No Kairi, he's dead. There is nothing about Sora, this is about the heartless!." Riku argued.

Mickey stood silent waiting for Kairi to leave.

She furiously walked outside and slammed the shack door on Mickey and Riku.

_He isn't dead! I know he isn't _

Tears ran down her face, and she touched them, mildly surprised for the moment. She wiped the tears of her face with her sleeve and stood outside the shack.

Kairi felt emptiness in her heart without Sora, Everytime she thought of him she would cry.

The emptiness continued to burn, Everytime she thought of him.

She thought of him all the time:

Sora:

_Remember what you said, Kairi? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you!_

_I promise!"_

She smiled a true, genuine smile. Something she hadn't done for quite awhile. She stood outside and laid in the sand just thinking about him.

--------------------------------

**_Inside the shack…….._**

The rain pattered against the ceiling inside the shack . Thunder boomed loudly. It was a terrifying night, especially for what Riku was about to discover.

"there is only one way that the heartless could be back…" Mickey whispered.

"And it has something to do with Sora.. !" Mickey said trembling a bit.

Riku's eyes widen, in fear and he looked pale. Riku shuddered at the thought of Sora.

"Sora…is- alive." the king quickly spat out.

Quickly Riku eyes widen, like if he had just seen a heartless in front of him.

"He's alive!" he bellowed, putting a hand through his white hair.

"How can you prove this?" Riku demanded.

"I saw him, and there is one thing I haven't mentioned, Riku." Mickey added darkly.

Riku glanced at the king's terrified eyes.

"What…" Riku said, his hand trembling and his eyes in flames.

"I sensed, something different in him…darkness, its seems like he is full of hatred and revenge."

"with me?" Riku looked terrified.

"I don't know..with who but I'm sure..it isn't good." Mickey said looking down at the floor.

"No.. he can't be alive! I killed him!" Riku barked.

"The heartless probably saved him..and he might be a heartless soon if we don't stop him!" Mickey cried.

"And if we are to late, and he is already a heartless?" Riku asked impatiently.

"And if he does become a heartless, we must..kill him. for good this time! " the king sighed.

Riku slowly sighed, and forcefully blew his bangs out of his face.

"Kairi would hate me.." Riku said in a low tone.

Mickey's eyes darted off.

'"The closer you get to the light...'

'The greater your shadow becomes...'" he whispered still looking at Riku.

"That doesn't make sense." Riku sighed putting his hands to his face.

"Which means, his light, Sora's light must kill him." Mickey snapped.

"His light? Why?" Riku barked getting even more confused at the moment.

"His friends, are the door to his light. But, unfortunately we can't do anything about that, we must kill him."

Mickey explained.

He gently ran a finger down the edge of the table, thinking about Sora again was frightening.

"Mickey, I can't do this." Riku barked, tears welling up in his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora**

He looked at all the vivid yellow eyes staring at him.

"We want hearts like the others!" the heartless yelled.

Sora stared feeling, like they **were **his friends..

It was a strong feeling, but he thought about Riku and felt nothing for him and his friends anymore.

"Sora…" a small heartless crawled beside Sora.

"What?" he asked in hissing voice.

"Pick, do you want to go against the heartless or with us." the heartless presented him with a dark black keyblade, and his original keyblade.

"Be with us" they hissed grabbing a dark colored keyblade.

Sora was confused at all of this so he didn't grab neither of the keyblades.

"Sora, we are your friend right?" the heartless hissed.

"Come on! Get revenge, kill Riku, the friends that forgot about you!" the hissed.

Sora looked around, closing his eyes and snatching the black keyblade.

The heartless happily hissed and cheered

The laughed along with Sora and cheered.

For the first time, in a long time, Sora had a grin in his face as all the heartless cheered.

A thunder sound suddenly interpreted the cheering, and startled Sora as he looked over to his left in amazement.

"Gwarsh, there's a lot of them!" Goofy barked.

"Sora, do what you must!" the heartless all hissed.

Donald kept making thunder over the heard of heartless.

"Sora protect us!" they cried.

Squelswere heard as the heartless were being killed.

Goofy and Donald, didn't know he was there, because he was a heartless, just like the others, with yellow eyes and a ebony colored body, but he had a keyblade.

Without thinking, Sora grabbed his keyblade and clutched tightly around his arms. He didn't think of Goofy and Donald as friends anymore.

_Youbetrayed me!_

_  
_Sora ran across the field striking Goofy relentlessly. Goofy clutched his shield and hit Sora on the back.

He winced in pain, as he collapsed to the ground.

_If I strike them down it'll all be over, soon…_

Sora hesitated but brought his keyblade up and attacked his friends causing hem to both drop to the ground.. In a matter of seconds they were gone…

He looked at the heartless that were cheering behind him.

Sora, was one of them now..

_I will miss you_

_Its hard to let go...  
I tried to be thoughtful.  
I tried to be gentle._

_Its, hard to let you go..._

_But you betrayed me!_

Sora clutched his keyblade his eyes drifiting away.

An evil smile came upon Sora's face looking at the heartless scramble around him.

Someone, a true keyblade master... was mislead into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lured into Darkness**_

_**Chapter 7: Lured into Darkness**_

**Riku and Kairi**

"Riku, you have to kill Sora! Whether its going to break Kairi's heart or not.. It doesn't matter…" Mickey barked.

Riku had an expressionless look on his face as Kairi barged in the shack.

"What's wrong?" she added cheerfully, coming towards Riku.

She looked around wildly, her face a picture of worry.

"Riku?" she asked again looking at there, pale ,nervous faces.

"Nothing is wrong," Riku laughed nervously looking over at Kairi.

"Its getting late! Come on lets go to bed!" Kairi added, as she carefully went up stairs.

Riku looked back at Mickey's pale face, so without saying anything he made a hasty retreat over to where Kairi was heading.

"Well, I can see tomorrow morning in the gummi ship." Mickey said, putting a fake smile on his face.

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Kairi, we have to talk." Mickey said looking towards the ground.

"Um-well, not exactly, what he means is, I'm leaving for with the king ..to help him. You see, the heartless are back and we need to stop them from spreading to the other worlds." Riku cut Mickey off in a panicky tone.

Kairi cringed at the word heartless, as she listened to Riku talk.

"Okay" she whispered, with a upset look plastered on her face.

"Don't worry about it Kairi." Riku said in a hopeful tone.

Kairi looked over her shoulder, at Riku and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora**

Sora had just seen his two best friends, die, killed by him.

Donald and Goofy lay on the grass motionless.

He walked across the bridge quickly getting near the heartless.

"Lets go." he snapped grabbing his keyblade from the ground.

"Wait!" the heartless hissed.

"You must be even more powerful, and now that we know you are one of us, we can trust you!" the heartless squirmed around Sora, and they surrounded him in a purple flare.

Sora started to look at everything, it was blurry.

"Hey, what are you doing?" his voice sneered.

Suddenly, it seemed that no sound was piercing through Sora, he couldn't see anything either.

"Let's take him out of here!" the voices hissed.

"He should rest!" the heartless shouted.

The heartless had a disscusion with eachother as Sora rested.

"He was perfect, and now we can all have a heart." they hissed.  
"Yes..if his eyes turn red, he is ours now," a hearltess hissed.

"He thinks we are his friends." they whispered half laughing.

"What does it mean if his eyes turn a different color?" one of the heartless asked in a puzzled tone.

"We are trying to control him with our powers, but he is hard, he has a strong heart, but once he changes the color of his eyes, his anger will fill him up, eventually giving his heart to the dark, he won't be able to control his light. He won't be able to control himself. But, we will..." they all laughed at the comment.

"We can kill his friends with his dark form. He won't be able to control himself, whether he wants to kill or not." they laughed.

"I hope it works, Sora has a very strong heart..." the heartless hissed.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sora woke up by the hissing voice of the heartless surrounding him. He jumped up with a fairly audible shout at the sight of all the yellow eyes staring at him.

Calming down a bit, he reached for his head feeling lightheaded, and pulled his hand through his face, and his eyes widen.

He looked at them sharply with a look of horror on his face.

He rubbed his face, feeling a nose, ears, and of course his messy hair.

"I'm a human again?" he said slightly cheery and horrified.

The heartless all gave a silvery little laugh. Sora stared back at them he blinked and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, at each of the laughing heartless.

"You can be a heartless with us! You can protect us, and your stronger as a human!" they hissed.

"Thanks…." he laughed nervously putting a hand in his hair.

Sora yawned and dropped onto his backside on the comfy bed that lay behind him.

_Wait, where am I?_

He staggered up from the bed in a look of confusion in his face again.

"Where are we?" he asked in a fast, scared voice.

"Hollow Bastion, you are safe Sora!" the heartless perked up half laughing.

He gentle flopped back to the bed, getting comfortable and thinking.

"What am I supposed to do, I mean…as a "heartless" Sora hissed looking back at the yellow eyed creatures.

The creatures looked at him in a blank expression on their faces.

"We must kill ,so one day, we have to get hearts, to be able to live."

Sora smiled kindly at all the heartless.

"Riku, I'll kill him for this…. I promise you! He has to pay for what he's done to you." Sora snapped.

"Yes, thank you master!" they all hissed getting closer to Sora.

"We made something to eat for you, lets go!" the heartless tugged on Sora's arm getting him up.

Sora staggered over to the table.. He gave a painful grunt and sat heavily, allowing his head to smack against table.

The heartless looked puzzled at him..

"I don't think I can do it. Kill Riku, but I promise I'll die trying…" he stuttered through his words.

"Yes you can you can give us all hearts!" they all hissed.

"He's strong and he's always better than me at everything!" Sora grunted.

"We have to go as soon as we can!" the heartless hissed at Sora.

"To Destiny Islands?" Sora jumped in surprise.

"Yes."

"Why?" Sora sniffed.

"Because he will be looking for you, and if we hurry we could kill him when he least expects it." they hissed.

"Alright." Sora sighed looking towards the ground.

_Riku…I'm going to kill you for what you did to me.._

"Then, when should we go?" Sora asked in a shaky voice.

"Right now Sora! Before anyone catches we are here!" they all said nervously.

"What-What about Kairi?" Sora asked, his eyes widen.

"We must get rid of her as well." they all said gleefully.

Sora summoned the key blade to his hands and sighed.

_I can't kill Kairi…._

Sora glanced back at the heartless.

"You still have a heart Sora, but your like us, that's what makes you great, and your friends, they don't even care what you are." they all hissed.

"Right." he agreed.

"Lets go find Riku." Sora added.

He clutched his keyblade tightly and hurried out of the room.

"There is a ship, over here!" the heartless whispered.

Sora hesitated, but made a hasty retreat towards the heartless.

"Over here!" they whispered, rushing past the buildings

Sora was running out of breath, when they arrived at the ship.

"To Destiny islands." they hissed.

Sora flopped to his back and had an unsure smile on his face.

_They are right Kairi and Riku never liked me anyways…The heartless are right.._

"Sora are you okay?" the heartless all hissed in giggles looking at him.

He got up his feet and smiled.

The heartless surrounded Sora looking at him with wide eyes.

Sora narrowed his eyes towards the ship's window.

An aura of lightning was near the ship. The Heartless hissed even louder. They weren't pleased by the threat.

"Some one is attacking!" they hissed.

Sora grabbed his keyblade looking towards the islands nearby.

"Destiny islands." he whispered aloud looking towards the ocean.

Sora clutched his keyblade tighter as they approached the islands.

"Riku…." Sora hissed darkly looking at the window.

Sora's eyes immediately shot open and focused on the islands outside. His eyes were a soft tawny color.  
"Get ready!" the heartless hissed, Sora felt a loud clash on the landing, he bounced up clutching his keyblade tightly. Sora felt terrified, looking at Riku again after years, he felt a horrible sensation like his insides were melting. When the ship stopped, Sora felt beyond horrified looking at the small shack Riku and Kairi used to live in.

"Sora, lets go." the heartless hissed tugging on Sora's sleeve.

"Look!" one of the heartless pointed to Sora's red eyes. They all giggled tugging Sora out of the ship.

Sora bounced out of the ship nervously, shaking so much he felt he was going to fall.

A figure appeared out of the shack with another small cloaked figure.

Sora's eyes were flaming red looking straight at the two figures coming out.

The heartless were in front of him guarding their "master"

_I don't think I could do this…._

Sora glanced over at the heartless, his eyes burning red.

"We did it." the heartless hissed grabbing Sora's arm.

Sora glanced over in surprise at the heartless laughing and giggling joyously.

"What?" Sora hissed.

They all laughed and hissed as the two figures headed towards him.

Sora felt confused of the heartless giggling at him..

"You go in him." the heartless hissed pointing to antoher heartless.

"Yes.." he said getting closer to Sora.  
Sora felt a horrible sensation in him as the hearltess clutched him from all sides.

_What did they do to me... _

He was distracted by a loud voice ahead of him.

"Sora?" a loud voice echoed in Sora's ear as the figure moved closer to him.

"R-Riku.." Sora hissed grabbing his keyblade tighter.

Sora didn't feel like himself as the heartless surrouneded him.

"You can't control now Sora, your heart belongs to us!" they laughed, a voice echoing in his head.

_No..whats happening...My head. What?_

There he was, right in front of Sora, Riku and Mickey. Sora felt a tingly sensation of anger in his head, but not his anger.

The heartless were controling him..to kill Riku.

_Stop..get off of me... _Sora clutched his head in confusion.

The figure got closer to Sora and the heartless, it was Riku.

_Riku no...I don't want to kill him...I won't kill him...!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lured into Darkness**_

**Riku**

Riku saw a figure from far away, with hundreds of heartless surrounding him.

_Sora? Is that Sora…..?_

Riku looked back at Mickey, who squinted his eyes at the figure.

" Riku, you know what we have to do." Mickey talked in a firm voice, one he barely ever used.

Riku summoned his keyblade to him and clutched it tightly, his hands slowly slipping down.

He cautiously made his way towards Sora with Mickey by his side.

"Sora!" Riku spat out, in a shaky voice.

The rain, and darkness outside made it hard to see, but the group of heartless stared coming out, little by little they got closer to Riku.

Riku's eyes widen as hundreds of heartless leaped out of a ship.

He closed his eyes and darted towards the heartless, leaving Mickey trudging behind him.

It was bitter, and dark, like he was falling in the depths of the ocean as he was attacked by the heartless.

He clashed his keyblade on the hundreds of heartless as he made his way towards Sora.

It seemed that it would take forever to get to him with the hundreds of heartless protecting him.

There was to many, clutching Riku in all sides, plunging him to the ground violently, grasping him from all sides.

_Come on…Get off…._

"Riku!" Mickey's voice echoed through his head as the heartless suffocated him.

They were up to his neck, his dark blue eyes looked terrified as he tried to clutch the heartless away, reaching his hand out for help.

It happened so fast, one minute there was heartless in front of him, and the next minute they were attacking him. A strange sense of panic washed over Riku as he fell to his knees, practically giving up.

"Riku, No!" Mickey shouted out , slashing his keyblade towards Riku.

Mickey grasped Riku's hand tightly attacking the heartless out of the way.

Squeals rang out, echoing as the heartless slammed into trees, and walls.

"This is a nightmare." Riku muttered, getting up to his feet.

Heswallowed the lump on his throat and grasped his keyblade, pulling some heartless out of the way.

"Riku, don't give up. Let's go, hurry!" Mickey cried attacking the other heartless.

"I'll distract the heartless, you get Sora!" Mickey hollered.

He nodded in agreement, as he made his way towards Sora.

"Sora!" he cried angrily grasping his keyblade with confidence.

Sora came out of the darkness grasping his keyblade as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora**

He snatched his keyblade getting ready to strike Riku.

_No! Stop controlling me! Stop hurting my friends!_

He struggled to fight with his inner self, that was being controlled by the heartless.

He grasped his keyblade tighter, with an eerie smile plastered to his face.

"I'll kill you Riku!" Sora hissed.

There was a loud slam heard as the two keyblades clashed together.

"Sora, stop! What are you doing!" Riku cried, an upset expression on his face. Sora threw Riku across the sadn making him painfully slide down the sand.

Mickey quickly attacked Sora with a purple flare of light, causing him to have a barrier around him.He took Sora higher off the ground letting him go with a painful blow.

"Riku!" Sora's eyes flashed blue, then red as he landed painfully on the sand.

_Riku Stop! Please…its me…Don't hurt me!_

"What happened to him…" Riku grunted painfully.

"He isn't Sora anymore, Riku don't hesitate to attack!" Mickey quickly explained.

Sora groaned and darted towards Riku in rage, attacking him relentlessly.

_Please..Stop!_

Hescreamed in pain, bringing his arm to his chest.

"Get him!" Sora hissed, not recognizing his own voice that came out of his mouth.

The heartless leapt, their claws outstretched and their eyes burning yellow.

Riku struggled to kick them off of him, unable to swing his keyblade from such a position. Sora gave a dark smile athim as he successfully pulled the heartless away from him. Riku gritted his teeth angrily looking at Sora, gasping for breath.

The king stood on the corner attacking more heartless, it seemed never ending, the heartless coming out. Mickey was losing to the heartless as they slowly clutched to him in all sides.

"Mickey!" Riku cried looking at the weak king. The heartless surrounded Riku grasping him in all sides as well.

They attacked him, and trapped him in a barrier. A large barrier that Riku and Mickey couldn't get out of.

_No! Riku! He can't get out.They'll kill him!_

The true Sora inside him couldn't do anything, not even talk. It was all over to him. He couldn't control himself anymore.

Sora let out a small grin as Riku struggled to get out of the barrier. Riku put his hands to a fist as the heartless giggled and hissed.It was all over, Sora could kill them at any moment.

Riku gazed sternly in Sora's direction, his face never changing expression. The seriousness in his face and expression was almost frightening.Sora quickly turned away looking at the shack door open.

_What should I do? What's that over there? The door just opened..._The true Sora inside him was struggling.

A figure came out of the shack scurrying towards Sora and Riku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kairi and Sora**

"Riku!" a gentle voice cried from a far.

"Where are you! Its late!" she cried from far away. She slowly walked towards shore looking for Riku, putting a hand through her crimson red hair she stopped, her face in horror.

She scurried closer cupping her hand to her mouth, at the sight of the heartless.

"R-R-Riku?" Kairi stuttered through her words.

Sora closed his eyes in pain.

_Please don't hurt her! Please…_

Sora pressed his hands harder against his head trying to gain control again.

_There is no way you are taking Kairi's heart! I'm not going to let you!  
_Sora clenched his head even harder, letting out a scream in pain.

Kairi's eyes shifted towards Sora in astonishment.

She squinted her eyes, couldn't believe it was **him.**

_Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you, I promise…_

Kairi was expressionless staring at Sora. Thinking about what he said before, and there he was right in front of him. She couldn't control herself anymore. Every tear she had been holding back, since Sora was gone, drenched down her face and hands. She fell to her knees and started crying.

"Kairi, NO!" Riku shouted banging on the barrier. Kairi wipped her tears away with her sleeve and looked up at Riku who had a terrifying look on his face.

"Kairi, its not him!" Riku yelled back pounding on the barrier.

Kairi quickly shifted her eyes back at Sora who just stood their looking at her blankly.

"Kairi, that's not Sora, it's the heartless trying to trick you! Please don't get close! Run!" he cried. Tears were welling up in Riku's face as he stared pounding on the barrier.

Kairi looked at Sora straight in his eyes, they were a light ruby color, not the crystal blue eyes Sora had. Her smile faded away as she stared blankly at Sora's face, her heart beating very fast. She felt confused glancing back at Riku, who begged her to run.

"Kairi!" he cried again pounding on the barrier trying to break free, from the yellow eyed creatures.

Riku eyes darted towards his keyblade lying on the floor.

"Kairi," his voice lowered down to almost a whisper.

"Please, trust me that's not Sora, attack him!" Riku cried.

Kairi's eyes widen as she picked up the keyblade from the ground.

"Kill him Kairi!" Mickey cried.

Kairi glanced back at the king in shock, she hadn't said a word, she just looked at everyone hoping it was a nightmare, hoping she would wake up soon.

Sora looked up at Kairi, who was shaking from nervousness as she raised the keyblade up to her hands, ready to fight.

"I can't...What if it is Sora." She cried losing the grip of the keyblade.

Sora darted his way towards Kairi, ready to strike her. Kairi's eyes widen, "Sora, No!" she screamed as he came closer to her.

"Kill him!" Riku screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lured into Darkness**

**Kairi**

Kairi stood by Sora, with screams of Mickey and Riku behind her. She clutched her keyblade, staring at Sora's scarlet colored eyes. Sora struck Kairi, but she managed to block his attack with the keyblade in her hand. She just stared at Sora in shock.

Sora kept trying to attack her relentlessly. He swung his keyblade at her and she blocked his attacks, but she didn't budge or try to strike him.

"What's wrong with you Sora?" she asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sora stood silent looking at Kairi and giving her a dark smile.

"I waited so long for this moment, for you to be next to me." Kairi wiped her tears from her face.

She grabbed on to her keyblade tighter and glanced over at Riku, who had a look of horror in his face.

Kairi sniffed and looked up at Sora.

"Is this a nightmare?" she muttered.

He smiled darkly at Kairi.

"What's wrong with you!" she screamed pushing him back a little. Sora staggered a bit to keep his balance, and glanced back at Kairi.

Sora pushed Kairi back with a burst of strength sending her rolling towards the sand.

"Kairi!" Riku kept screaming through the barrier.

Sora laughed and looked at Kairi rolled up by the sand.

The heartless crowded around him and giggled joyously at Kairi's face.

"Master, let me take her heart!" one of them perked up.

"NOO!" Riku cried even louder

"Sora don't do this.!" Mickey begged.

"I've had enough of you two……." Sora muttered darkly.

Kairi had a terrifying look on her face as she scurried through the sand, back up to her feet.

_Don't hurt Riku! Sora, whats wrong with you?_

In the corner of her eye she saw as a spell was cast on Riku, making him collapse unconsciously.

"Riku!" she gasped cupping her hands to her mouth. She gripped her keyblade and used a magic attack, sending flames at all the heartless. There were squeals everywhere as they started to burn.

"I won't let you take my friends….you aren't Sora.." Kairi whispered sending more flames towards the heartless. The flames erupted all around them and Sora.

The heartless weren't pleased by Kairi's threat, they quickly surrounded her, causing her to be engulfed by the shadows.

"Get off me!" Kairi shouted, as she struggled getting lose from the heartless.

After she managed to break free from the heartless, Kairi absently started running away, back to the shack with fear.

A bitter, cold, hand grabbed her wrist tightly before she could run any further.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora and Kairi**

Kairi attempted to pull away from the hand, but it just seized her tighter.

She turned around to see Sora grasping on her wrist.

"Don't run away now, Kairi" he said pulling her back.

_No…Let her go!_

"Sora please!" Kairi cried her eyes darting in every direction.

She teared her eyes away from him and looked towards the ground.

"Sora, I know the real you is somewhere inside..." she absently embraced her arms around Sora's neck and buried her face in him.

_Kairi, no…what are you doing? They'll kill you._

Sora pushed her back a bit, causing her to fall over again.

"Why did this happen to you? I can help you Sora!" she cried with tears rolling down her cheeks again.

Before, Kairi could say anything else, a blue aura surrounded her and she glanced over at Mickey in amazement .

"Sora, stop what you are doing. You can never take Kairi or Riku's heart!" Mickey blurted out.

Kairi looked around the blue flare surrounding her, it was a protection so, Sora wouldn't attack her.

She rose to her feet and smiled at Mickey who stood behind the barrier.

"Kill those two." Sora hissed glancing back at the heartless.

Kairi's eyes widen as she looked over at Mickey and Riku.

"Sora, please don't" she begged clinging on to her keyblade.

Sora looked back at Kairi with a dark grin on his face.

"Sora please, Riku and Mickey just want you back to normal, as our friend! They don't want to hurt you. Please stop! Don't kill them." Kairi screamed.

"If they didn't want to hurt me, then Riku wouldn't have attacked me in the first place." Sora snarled. He glanced back at Mickey who was now covered by the shadows.

Kairi felt a horrible sensation inside her as she looked back at the King's eyes who were unconscious.

_No…did the king….die! Please stop…_

Sora swung his keyblade once again towards Kairi and she scurried away near the barrier crying for help.

"Riku! Please don't die!" she begged banging on the barrier.

Riku glanced back at Kairi, who looked terrified.

"Kairi, it will end if we kill Sora, you have to trust me!" Riku cried.

"I can't Riku, not Sora!" Kairi whispered.

Riku dragged the King closer to him, gazing upon his eyes.

"Kairi ,the king…he's dead, don't let him do any thing else to you or me!" Riku shouted.

Kairi looked towards the king who laid in the ground motionless.

It was a horrifying thing to see, The king dead, Riku locked up in a barrier filled with heartless, and Sora right behind Kairi, with a keyblade on his hand.

Looking back at the king, Kairi shivered in fear.

"How do I get you out!" she cried to Riku.

Riku glanced back at her.

"Get the heartless away from here!" Riku cried, his face covered with scratches.

Kairi grabbed her keyblade, and without hesitating she struck the heartless away from the barrier. Kairi screamed in pain, as the heartless buried their claws into her arms.

"Kairi be careful!" Riku screamed as Sora came closer to her. She scurried away, breaking Riku free from the barrier. Sora glanced over at Kairi and Riku with a stare that meant death on his face. He immeditaley slashed Kairi's face with his keyblade, making a mark of blood on her cheek.

He casted a spell on Riku, causing him to be engulfed with flames.

Riku screamed in pain as Sora kept casting fire at him.

Kairi hurried away from the scene, running towards Sora..

The heartless tried to stop her, grabbing her leg making her fall to the sand. She pushed them off and kept running.

_No, Riku is going to die if he keeps casting spells at him!_

Kairi darted off towards Sora. She got very close to him, and without thinking, she struck him with her keyblade relentlessly. Sora twirled around, pushing her back in pain, before plunging to the ground.

_Kairi…don't kill me…its me…._

_-----------------------------------_

Hope you guys are enjoying it! Thanks to those who have posted reviews, and put me on their favs, you don't know how happy it makes me:) Thanx!


	9. The Last Chapter

_**Lured into Darkness.**_

_Final Chapter_

_-------------------------------_

**This is probably the shortest chapter, but I hope you guys**

**enjoy it!  
----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kairi**

"Sora." she whispered tearfully.

"Kairi, get away from him!" Riku cried, limping towards Kairi.

"He's still alive…" Kairi whispered.

"Kairi, go back to the shack, please." Riku begged her.

She knelt beside Sora putting her hands on his warm, pale face.

"Sora…please don't die!" she cried, whipping tears away from her cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora**

Sora felt a throbbing pain on his chest, as Kairi cried beside, him.

Suddenly, a heartless came out of Sora's body. The heartless that was controlling him.

The heartless that had done all this to him.

Kairi's eyes widen in fear as the wide eyed creature started running away.

"What is that!" Kairi cried with a terrified look on her face.

"A heartless!" Riku grunted.

He got up and attacked the heartless. It was a fast kill, the heartless died almost immediately. A squeal of pain echoed through the island.

"Then…what about-?" Kairi looked at Sora, with a confused expression on her face as, Sora's dark

scarlet eyes turned, bright blue. The bright blue eyes that Kairi knew were Sora's eyes.

_Can I talk now? Is the heartless gone?_

Sora's eyes lazily opened staring straight at Kairi.

"I'm sorry-" he whispered dryly.

Kairi embraced her arms around Sora, with more uncontrollable tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry Sora, please don't die!" Kairi begged. She put her hand around his face.

Sora gasped for breath, reaching his hand out to Kairi.

Her eyes widen, with a look of horror.

" Kairi." Sora whispered, with a traditional smile on his face.

"Remember, I promised…-I would..-come back? Well-……I did." Sora said dryly. He held up a small figure in his hand. It was Kairi's lucky charm that she had given him 3 years ago.

Kairi kept crying, and hiccupping her words, that he couldn't understand.

Sora was beside her, laying down on the sand like a rag doll, struggling to fight for breath, and Kairi hiccuping, and tears running down her cheeks.

Riku sat beside the sand, looking straight at Sora, trying to hold in his tears.

Sora closed his eyes and laid their motionless.

In that moment, in a matter of seconds…he was gone.

It was in an instant. Kairi held up her lucky charm close to her and looked at Sora who was motionless in the sand.

Kairi buried her face in his chest begging for him not to go.

He seemed a lot different than how he did a few minutes ago, he was very pale, and cold. His face seemed relaxed, and his hair that once was a bright chocolate color, faded away.

"Lets go Kairi." Riku whispered helping her off the ground. Kairi refused to leave, stuggling like crazy to be next to Sora, but finally gave up and they hurried to the shack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kairi**

It had been about 2 months after Sora's death, and Kairi couldn't forgive herself for killing him. Riku finally understood what had happened. That a hearltess had taken over Sora's heart, making him not be able to control himself. The king had died..and Riku had to inform the Disney Castle. Sora's death, and Mickey's was a painful one in Riku's heart.

Kairi swallowed a lump on her throat.

"There was no other way." Riku would say, everytime Kairi cried.

She sat on her bed staring at the window, her eyes swelled up in pain.

She choked a painful breath and started crying again.

Whenever she looked back, at the place were Sora had died, there would be a chilling effect on her face, and she would start crying again.

She would do anything for him to come back again. Kairi held a bouquet of fresh roses clutched to her hand.

"Lets go Kairi." Riku whispered, peering in her room.

Kairi rose up to her feet and went outside, to feel the tickling of the crisp breeze touch her face. It was a beautiful day, as she walked a long the shore where, Sora had died.

She felt a tingle run down her spine, as she dropped the roses on the sand.

"Sora…I love you." she whispered, putting on a faint smile on her face.

She opened the palm of her hand that revealed her lucky charm.

Kairi laughed at the thoughts of Sora and her, his smile, his face, and his jokes.

"Sora." she said aloud.

"I'll be waiting here, for you again...maybe you'll come back." she whipsered hopefully.

She took a deep breath and started walking away, back to the shack.

She knew no matter what happened she **_would never forget him._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! Not, all stories can be happy endings…:(

I want to thank some people for reviewing and stuff!

1. FaLlEn-AnGeL627 2. Rhyme15 3. SoraKairi4eva 4. Why knot

1. Celestial Moonshine 2. Halli05 3. kingdom219

Thank you for your support and all the reviewers too!


End file.
